


Lessons Learned

by harlequin (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther accidentally walks in on Merlin kissing Arthur, and stays to reassure his son that he understands. But soon he tries to make a point to Arthur by kissing Merlin as well, and then one thing leads to another…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

♦

At first he’d meant only to reassure.

Uther had been walking past his son’s rooms after supper one evening, and on an impulse he’d knocked lightly on the door and looked in. What he’d seen had made him stall there in the archway, with one hand on the door handle and Arthur’s name dying on his lips.

Arthur was sitting at his table with the remains of his meal before him, with his head resting against the back of his chair. His man servant, Merlin, was standing close beside him, pouring his master another glass of red wine. Merlin was delivering the end of some story, with his animated face and ready smile, shaking his head in disbelief at the outcome. And Arthur was sitting there gazing up at him with bright eyes and a grin, completely engaged and already amused and just waiting now for the punch line. And the thing that really went to Uther’s heart was how very happy and relaxed his son seemed. It had been many a long year since Arthur had appeared so utterly content with his lot.

The reason for Arthur’s happiness became even clearer a moment later when Merlin bent his head and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s mouth. Arthur welcomed it, lifting a hand to push fingers through that mop of dark hair. The two of them were so thoroughly comfortable with each other.

When they parted and Merlin stood up again – as Arthur’s hand reached for and his gaze lowered to his wine – Arthur caught sight of Uther in the doorway. And froze.

Merlin turned casually to see what the matter was. His face fell a little, but he retreated into neutral servant mode, and stepped away from the table. Waited there quietly in just the right place in the shadows three paces behind Arthur’s shoulder, with the wine jug in his hands.

When Uther looked back at his son, he saw terror in Arthur’s eyes and in the rigidity of his posture. _Terror!_ In his son’s eyes. When faced by his father. When faced by the king. Such a thing should not be.

So, for the sake of reassuring him, Uther didn’t tactfully withdraw as he’d intended, but instead came inside, closing the door behind him, and sat at the head of the table, round the corner from Arthur. ‘I’ll take a glass of wine,’ he said, summoning his son’s servant with a gesture.

Merlin obediently fetched a second glass, brought it over, poured the wine. This time, there was no story, of course, no smiles. No kiss. Merlin withdrew to where he should be, and stood there waiting. He seemed relatively relaxed, even though his master was sitting there so very tense.

‘It’s perfectly all right, Arthur,’ the king said, in his most reasonable tones. ‘You might think to lock your door next time. That is all.’

‘Father.’

Uther sipped at the wine. It wasn’t as good as that served at his own table, but it would do. ‘There is no need to worry.’ He laughed a little, urbanely. ‘Each generation thinks it has invented sex, and that the previous generation is too old to understand anything beyond the basics.’

Arthur was looking at him with the most intense caution. How had it come to such a pass, that the crown prince did not trust the king? Arthur asked in a constricted tone, ‘Do you intend to punish me, father?’

‘No, of course not.’ Uther gestured magnanimously. ‘I will not say that we are above the law, you and I, but I believe a little latitude is called for. There are pressures on us that others cannot comprehend – which is only made worse by the fact that our options for finding relief can be quite limited.’

But Arthur was not yet reassured. ‘Do you intend to punish Merlin?’

Uther looked at him. And saw that his answer to this question mattered far more to Arthur than his previous answer. Uther took a moment to consider this. But then he simply said, ‘Not if he pleases you, son.’

‘He _does_ please me, father.’ Arthur grated this out through his teeth.

It was then that Uther decided he needed to teach Arthur a valuable lesson. This arrangement of theirs had obviously gone too far. A few leagues too far. ‘I’m sure he’d please anyone,’ Uther lightly observed. ‘He is delightful. Aren’t you, Merlin?’

‘If your majesty declares it so,’ Merlin murmured.

‘How proper he is!’ Uther said with a laugh. ‘You’ve come a long way, Merlin. You’ve learned a great deal since you’ve been with us.’

‘Thank you, sire.’

‘You would delight any of your masters who had taken a fancy to you… Would you not?’

It was the first moment in which Merlin faltered. He glanced at Arthur, though of course he could not see his face from where he stood. Then Merlin answered with his eyes very properly on the floor: ‘If I am ordered to do so, sire.’

‘Of course.’

‘Yet,’ Merlin had the nerve to add, ‘some orders would give me more pleasure to follow than others. Sire.’

‘Is that so?’

‘Yes, sire.’

Uther tried to hide a smile. He was even more determined to teach Arthur that lesson now, but he couldn’t help enjoying Merlin’s spirit. He was glad Arthur had someone at his side who had the courage to stand up for himself and for his master. ‘What if I were to order you to come here and bestow a kiss on me, as you did on my son?’

Merlin’s gaze flickered to Arthur again, and he hesitated.

After a long moment in which no one moved, Arthur gestured helplessly with his right hand. ‘He is your king.’

‘Yes, sire.’ And Merlin approached the table again. Put down the wine jug. Then stood by Uther and very solemnly bent his head to press a kiss to Uther’s lips. It was as chaste as it could be, mouth to mouth.

When Merlin stood up again, Uther saw that Arthur had turned away, and was deliberately staring at something else. ‘You have made your point, father,’ Arthur said remotely but firmly.

‘Oh, I don’t think I have. Merlin, come and sit here.’ Uther indicated his own thighs. ‘Arthur, this time you will watch.’

Merlin settled onto Uther’s lap, just sitting there on one thigh with his feet still on the floor – obliging but not committing himself beyond the necessary contact. Uther put an arm around Merlin’s waist, and drew him closer. He looked at Arthur to make sure Arthur was obeying him, and then he lifted a hand to Merlin’s cheek, brought him closer still for a kiss. A proper kiss this time, involving both of them, with Uther leading and Merlin responding. It was surprisingly good.

After a time, Uther dropped his hand, and began a lingering caress down Merlin’s chest to his stomach. Merlin was delightfully responsive. Not that he sought anything from Uther, or initiated anything – in fact, he was quite restrained – but there was no hiding that his body was enjoying Uther’s attentions.

Uther broke the kiss at last. He felt warmed through by this unexpected embrace. It had been so very long a time since he’d appreciated anyone quite like he was enjoying Merlin. Uther leaned down to scoop up Merlin’s legs so he could cradle the young man in his arms. And Merlin, supple as a cat, beautiful in an unearthly kind of way, curled up cooperatively against Uther’s chest. And as he settled down into Uther’s lap, his hip nudged hard evidence of Uther’s excitement. Merlin sighed, and let his head fall in against Uther’s shoulder, as if surrendering to what must be.

Arthur had been obediently watching. Uther looked at him now, and saw that he was pale and tight–lipped. He was not jealous of a kiss, Uther knew – and why should he be? But he had not enjoyed witnessing it, either. And Uther could now well understand Arthur wanting to keep Merlin for himself. The kiss and the embrace had been far more involving than Uther expected.

Uther’s gaze returned from his son to his servant. ‘Arthur,’ he said. ‘Will you share him with me?’

Another helpless gesture from Arthur, and a frustrated grimace. ‘I don’t suppose I have any choice, do I?’

‘No,’ Uther replied, though he said it gently. _No, not in this. Not tonight._

‘I know, however,’ Arthur continued in firm tones, ‘that you are a man of honour, sire. You will only pursue your privileges thus far and no further.’

Uther frowned at the prince, and did not deign to agree or to disagree.

‘You must allow Merlin a choice, father, and you must respect his decision if he refuses.’

With Merlin still curled pliant in his arms, Uther thought it safe enough to concur.

And so Arthur looked at Merlin directly, and asked in a quieter voice, ‘Do you consent, Merlin? Don’t be afraid to answer truthfully.’ And from the determined look on Arthur’s face, it seemed he was more than ready to back Merlin’s decision if it were no. Perhaps he even expected it to be no.

Merlin stirred himself, lifted his head and considered Arthur. Then turned to consider Uther – who was aware that he was probably looking rather thundery by now. Uther did not draw the line on his behaviour in exactly the same place that it seemed his son did. Perhaps Merlin sensed that, or perhaps he was wise enough to already know it. Perhaps he knew that it would cause too much trouble to deny the king. ‘Yes,’ Merlin eventually said. ‘I consent. If it is only for this one night.’

Arthur turned away to look directly ahead, his face pale and blank.

Uther confirmed, ‘You will do as I will, this one night? You will agree to anything I wish?’

‘Yes. If you will then let Arthur do as _he_ will every other night.’

Uther stared at the young man in his arms. He wasn’t used to negotiating with servants. But he did admire Merlin’s spirit, and his loyalty to Arthur, and anyway the lesson would be well and truly learned by morning. He let Merlin down to stand on the floor. ‘Very well, then, that is how it shall be.’ He gestured at the door, and Merlin headed towards it with hardly even a glance at Arthur. ‘Lock the door,’ said Uther. ‘Then undress yourself and get into the bed.’

Merlin had stalled. Arthur was staring at Uther again, hard and grim.

‘Do as you’re told,’ Uther insisted.

‘No, I will go to your rooms with you,’ Merlin responded evenly. ‘I thought that was understood. It would not be… honourable to stay here.’

But Uther said, hard: ‘You will do as I say. Arthur, we will share him. Together. Now.’

♦

Arthur moved as if he were trapped in a nightmare without volition, but Uther knew he would liven up again soon enough. Once Merlin was naked, Uther ordered Arthur to stand, and let Merlin undress him. They were both beautiful, the young men, though Merlin’s strength was wiry and Arthur’s was full and sculpted, just as a knight should be. It was pleasing to see them next together like this, Merlin with his jet black hair and his white skin, and Arthur all shades of gold, but both with the most striking blue eyes. Both proudly endowed. Uther thought that he could just look at them all night and be content. But he wanted more than contentment now.

He ordered them into the bed, and they lay down together, facing each other. Arthur’s head tucked in low against Merlin’s chest, his arms around Merlin’s waist, and Merlin’s arms around his shoulders as if for comfort.

Uther disrobed, and got in behind Merlin, hauled him closer with an arm around his waist. Tilted Merlin’s head back with one hand for a kiss, a proper kiss. It was the work of moments to reinvigorate the excitement that had driven him to this. And then Uther grasped Merlin’s hips and arranged him just so, and pushed himself inside.

Merlin gasped, and arched his back, but he took Uther in without protest, without great difficulty. It was clear he had done this before, perhaps many times. He arched further as Uther began a relentless yet slow rhythm of thrusts, and lifted an arm up to secure himself against the bedhead. Merlin groaned, and Uther glanced down to see his cock visibly stretch and engorge.

Arthur was gazing at Merlin now, fascinated. No doubt he had never seen his lover from quite this perspective. At last Arthur stirred, shifted closer, bent his head again to nip and nibble at Merlin’s nipples – which made him moan and arch further still – which meant Uther could sink into him right up to the hilt. It was glorious.

Arthur was participating now, focussing on Merlin, kissing him, caressing him. Eventually both hands toying with his cock and balls while his mouth roamed Merlin’s face and throat and chest, obviously knowing just what to do to prolong the pleasure and not let it complete. And yet despite his focus on Merlin, Arthur also glanced every now and then at Uther. He wouldn’t meet Uther’s gaze, but his glances took in Uther’s body – strong and sturdy, battle-scarred and battle-hardened. In contrast, Uther’s beautiful son was strong but limber, and his skin was still fresh and almost unblemished. Arthur was so very beautiful. So very skilled. Obviously a very good lover. Obviously caring a bit too much for his servant. But Arthur was also intrigued by Uther. They were intrigued by each other, father and son, as well as intrigued by Merlin.

At last Uther’s hand slid from Merlin’s hip and reached for Arthur’s hip instead. He grasped it, hard and true. And they both got a charge out of it – Arthur pushing forward into Merlin, pushing closer to both Merlin and Uther – though even now Uther knew this meant more to him than to Arthur.

Uther’s rhythm faltered, and Arthur looked at him, Merlin turned to him. Uther stilled, lowered his gaze. Suddenly shocked by himself, ashamed. This could have finished as it was, this could have been perfectly pleasurable with Arthur’s participation lending a delicious frisson to Uther’s possession of Merlin. But now he wanted to finish it in another way. He was intrigued by his own son. By his own wayward feelings. _This cannot be._ And yet it must.

Uther withdrew from Merlin, pulled away a little.

‘This _one_ night?’ Merlin whispered.

Uther nodded, and looked up to find Arthur curled up in Merlin’s arms again, his head tucked in. Uther muttered, ‘But only thus far and no further – As he said –’

Merlin was reading him like a book. Merlin could see how exactly much Uther wanted this. He turned back to Arthur, got himself up on an elbow, and took Arthur’s head in his hands. Looking at him directly, but shielding him from his father. ‘Do you consent, Arthur?’ he murmured. ‘Don’t be afraid to answer truthfully.’

Uther’s heart was pounding. He trusted Merlin – he actually _trusted_ Merlin not to have even asked unless he felt that Arthur would agree.

Yet Arthur said nothing. Just lay there utterly still, looking up at Merlin.

‘Perhaps it’s something to which you can’t let yourself consent,’ Merlin reflected. ‘Tell me no, if you want to, Arthur. Tell me no, and we’ll stop, I promise. The king and I can finish together, and not trouble you any further.’

Uther waited there, letting Merlin make promises on his behalf. Was this what he’d come to?

‘If you don’t tell me no,’ Merlin gently continued, ‘I’m going to assume you acquiesce. I love you, dearheart, and I think you want this, even if you can’t say yes. You must tell me now if I’m wrong.’

Still nothing. Uther almost lost his nerve. And yet the imperative was pounding through him. He knew himself too well after all these decades. Once an idea this compelling had entered his bloodstream, he wouldn’t rest for months unless he could see it through. He foresaw a year or more of hard work on the training field, perhaps riding out on a quest of some kind, trying to forget his urges by burying himself in as many willing partners as he could find.

‘Then you and I shall do this,’ Merlin was whispering to Arthur. ‘You know I can help you forget afterwards, if you need to.’

Uther sighed. Perhaps some potion of Gaius’s. Forgetting sounded rather enticing right now.

Then Merlin had rolled onto his back towards Uther, bringing a clinging Arthur with him. And Merlin looked up at Uther and said very firmly, ‘This one night, and then never again.’

‘I promise.’

Merlin actually dared to cast doubts at him.

Uther flared. ‘My word still means something, damn you!’

‘Yes, sire. Of course.’

And then Uther’s heart stopped as Arthur stirred himself, and shifted over Merlin, settled with his back to Uther. Reached a shaky hand behind him for Uther’s hip to draw him near.

Uther’s heart pounded into life, and any flagging of his interest was completely forgotten. He pressed close to that beautiful body, pushed himself inside as gently as he might. Arthur grunted a bit as he took Uther in, but he didn’t seem to be in pain. Uther began a careful gliding thrusting roll, and Merlin moved up close to press against Arthur, to pleasure him. Arthur grunted again, and then moaned – and then he was shifting his hand, reaching back over his shoulder for Uther, turning his head so that Uther could kiss him… That was something like Heaven.

And eventually Arthur came with an odd broken groan that went on forever, and then Merlin did, his own cries smothered in Arthur’s kisses, and then finally Uther powered hard into his beautiful beloved son for one long last time, Arthur’s name dying on his lips, and Uther came as if the world were ending and the castle were tumbling around him and taking him down with it to Hell.

♦

He could have stayed the whole night if he wished it, but eventually in the small hours Uther dragged himself heavily out of Arthur’s bed. Merlin got up and helped him dress, which was just as well, for Uther’s hands shook.

Eventually Uther said very low, ‘We will none of us mention this ever again.’

‘No, sire. Of course not.’

This had been, perhaps, a timely reminder that there were boundaries, even for a king. Arthur was asleep. He seemed peaceful, thank God. He had seemed willing. Merlin had thought him willing. But still, Uther should not have done what he did.

Uther said to Merlin, ‘You have my son’s interests at heart, don’t you?’

‘Before anything else, sire.’

‘Keep it so. I am trusting you with the most precious thing in my kingdom. Protect him when he needs it. Protect him from himself. Protect him from me, if you need to.’

‘I will, sire.’

And for a moment, as Uther considered this rather unexpected servant of Arthur’s, he thought he glimpsed some kind of power lying latent within Merlin. And then it was gone, vanished again if indeed it had ever been there, and Merlin was simply himself: intriguing, beautiful, knowing his proper place and yet forward when he needed to be. Loyal, utterly loyal.

In any case, Merlin meant his promise to protect Arthur, even from Uther – that was the important thing. And Uther suspected that he himself would be wise to heed it, and not just for Arthur’s sake. Which was all perfectly acceptable, because that was how it should be. ‘Protect him and love him,’ Uther added.

‘I do, sire,’ Merlin murmured, heartfelt. ‘I always will.’

‘Love him better than I have managed.’

Merlin saw Uther to the door, unlocked it, and in a kind gesture lifted Uther’s hand to his lips for a farewell kiss. Uther cupped Merlin’s nape, and pressed a last kiss to that beautiful mouth. And then he finally withdrew, perhaps several hours too late.

As he walked the corridors back to his own rooms, Uther remembered Merlin’s soothing murmur: _You know I can help you forget afterwards, if you need to._ He wondered about seeing Gaius in the morning, and asking for that potion.

But there was no way to forget himself, was there? There was no way to forget who he was and what he was capable of. And maybe it was actually better that way. Maybe that was the only way in which the necessary lessons could be learned.

♦


End file.
